The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to an improved structure of the rimless eyeglasses.
The eyeglasses is one of the popular personal articles. Those who are nearsightednesses and/or farsightednesses need to wear an eyeglasses for the distinguishment of the things in front of them. Especially for the formers who need to wear an eyeglasses all day before going to bed. That""s why the manufacturers of the eyeglasses trend to develop an eyeglasses which is light-weight and convenient to wear. Generally, the eyeglasses can identified two type, the rimmed type and the rimless type. FIG. 1, shows a rimless type of the eyeglasses 10 which comprises two pieces of lens 11 connected each other by a bridge 12 with screws 15, and a pair of L-shaped temples 13 respective connected to the lens 11 by screws 14. This structure of the eyeglasses is characterized in light-weight and simplicity, but is unadjustable due to the fixed screw holes in the lens 11. If the wearer finds out that the eyeglasses does not fit to his face or that the focus of the lens does not coincide with his eyes, he can do nothing but buy a new one. This cost more for him.
The present invention has a main object to provide an improved structure of the rimless eyeglasses which does not make screw holes in the lens but the bridge and temples are rapidly and stably secured to the lens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of the rimless eyeglasses in which the bridge and the temples movable to fit the face of the wearers.
Accordingly, the improved structure of the rimless eyeglasses of the present invention comprises generally two pieces of lens each of which has a pair of connection pieces respectively stuck on the outer and inner edges for coupling with a bridge and a pair temples. Since the connection pieces are movable to adjust the bridge and the temples to fit the face of the wearer, the wearer needs not to buy a new one.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.